1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display and housing thereof, particularly related to a display using a housing, which is injection molding with a hard material and a soft material, to assemble a touch panel for preventing the touch panel from being damaged easily, and housing thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the great improvement in technology, most of electronic products having display function are equipped with touch screens as display screens. Upon the combination of touch panel and related components, user can execute operation and control by using the screen.
At present, the assembly of the touch panel and the corresponding component (or housing) is mostly performed by the manners shown in FIG. 1 or FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 1, conventional touch panel module comprises an upper housing 10 and a touch panel 20. The upper housing 10 and the touch panel 20 are connected by gluing. The upper housing 10 mostly is made of hard material, and the touch panel 20 is directly contacted to portion of the upper housing 10. By such assembly, while this touch panel module falls to ground, the upper housing 10 made of the hard material cannot absorb the impact force, so the upper housing 10 cannot protect the touch panel 20 from being cracked.
Moreover, as shown in FIG. 2, another conventional touch panel module comprises an upper housing 100, a touch panel 200, and a buffering structure 300 of which the outer edge is connected with an inner side of the upper housing 100. The buffering structure 300 is made of soft material for bearing and connecting to the touch panel 200. The connection among the touch panel 200, buffering structure 300 and upper housing 100 is performed by spot glue 400. Because the buffering structure 300 is made of soft material, the buffering structure 300 is easily deformed. If the touch panel 200 is directly placed and connected with the buffering structure 300, the touch panel 200 is easily damaged due to deformation of the buffering structure 300.
In view of the above description, two designs of conventional touch panel assembly structure make the touch panel crack and damaged easily, and must use doted glue to connect the touch panel and the housing, so the cost of assembly will be increased and it takes more time to disassemble such structure. Therefore, the present invention provides a new design for solving these problems to assemble the touch panel and corresponding component without the occurrence of these problems.